Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro taktiež známy ako Pirátsky lovec Zoro je pirát a bývalý lovec odmien. Bol prvým členom, ktorý sa pridal do Luffyho posádky a prijal pozíciu šermiara. Zoro je jedným z 11 pirátov, ktorých označujú ako Najhoršia generácia (predtým známé ako 11 Supernov). Jeho snom je stať sa najlepším šermiarom na svete. Na jeho hlavu je v súčastnosti vypísaná odmena na 320 miliónov beli. Vzhľad Zoro je svalnatý, ľahko opálený muž. Vždy nosí u seba 3 katany po pravom boku a na ľavom bicepsi má priviazanú čiernu šatku, ktorú si nasadí na hlavu ak ide o vážny boj. Má veľa jaziev z bojov - najväčšia je na jeho hurdi, ktorá siaha od ľavého ramena až k pravému boku (z boja s Mihawkom), po timeskipu mu pribudla ešte jazva cez ľavé oko. Typické sú pre neho jeho krátke zelené vlasy, kvôli ktorým ho Sanji nazýva "marimo". Pred timeskipom Zoro nosí biele tričko s rozopnutými gombíkmi na hrudi a s krátkym rukávom, zelené haramaki, čierne nohavice a topánky. Počas série veľmi nemení oblečenie, avšak až v priebehoch arcov. Behom Arlonogov Park arcu nosil modrú rozopnutú košeľu so špirálovými motívmi. Behom Drum arcu mal najskôr zimné oblečenie, neskôr si šiel zaplávať ale stratil sa. Tak chodil bez trička a topánok, než ukradol kabát jednému z mužov Wapolovej armády. Behom Alabasta arcu mal na sebe oranžovú kefíju a biely plášť s dlhými rukávmi a nohavice mal vysunuté nad kotníky. Počas Skypie arcu mal na sebe tmavo-modré tielko a okolo krku alebo na hlave okuliare dokiaľ sa nerozbily. Na konci Water 7 arcu a počas Enies Lobby arcu mal na sebe žltú rozopnutú bundu. Po Enies Lobby mal chvíľu na sebe čierne tielko so znakom spoločnosti Galley-La. Behom Thriller Bark arcu mal opäť svoje biele tričko, no na konci arcu mal na sebe šedú rozopnutú košeľu a taktiež vymenil Yubashiri (katanu), ktorú zničil Shu v Enies Lobby za Shusui keď porazil Ryumu. Behom Sabaody arcu mal na sebe rozopnutú bielu košeľu s červenými pruhmi. Na ostrove Kuraigana, kde ho poslal Kuma, ho Perona kompletne omotala oväzmi, pretože bol veľmi zranený. Po timeskipu Behom timeskipu získal Zoro jazvu cez ľavé oko, ktoré má vždy zatvorené. Vlasy má o niečo dlhšie a vyzerá byť aj svalnatejší. Je aj taktiež vyšší. Nosí dlhý zelený plášť s červenou šarpou oklo pásu, pod ktorým má svoje haramaki a čierne topánky. Na zmrzlej strane Punk Hazardu nosil biely zimný plášť, ktorý zobral jednému členovi Hnedofúzovej posádky. Behom Dressrosa arcu mal na sebe čierny oblek, biele fúzy a slnečné okuliare ako maskovanie. Okuliare boli neskôr zničené Fujiturom a fúzy si dal dole až potom ako bol odhalený. V jednu chvíľu mal na sebe aj mačací oblek ako maskovanie od Kin’meona. Osobnosť Zoro je prevažne pokojný, ale niekedy vie stratiť trpezlivosť. Mimo situácie, kde sa cíti sebavedome, sa len malo usmieva alebo smeje. Naviac v celej sérii, odkedy zomrela Kuina, Zoro bol videný plakať len 2 krát - a to keď prehral s Mihawkom a keď prísahal Luffymu vernosť. Aj v ťažkých a smutných chvíľach pre posádku si Zoro stále zachováva vážnu tvár, než aby dával na javo svoje emócie. Verí tomu, že emócie môže zatieniť jeho úsudok ako šermiara. Keď sa ho Ohm spýtal, či nechce pomstiť Choppera, Zoro odvetil, že nebojuje kvôli takýmto veciam. Nehľadiac na tento jeho pohľad má starosť o celú posádku a snaží sa ju chrániť. Dokáže byť aj veľmi zastrašujúci a slabších protivníkov zastrašiť iba pohľadom. Je vidieť je Zoro sa už narodil ako zabiják, ktorý v boji nedáva najavo žiadny súcit a taktiež bolo povedané, že už aj skôr zabíjal. Avšak Zoro má dobré srdce a neváha riskovať svoj život pre svojich blízkych. Keď bojuje so slabšími protivníkmi, tak sa snaží držať späť a a používať tupú stranu meča,aby ich príliš nezranil. Aj keď Zoro technicky nie je samuraj, tak do istej miery dodržuje kodex bushido (napr. že neútočí na protívníkov zo zadu atď.). Či už s tým Luffy súhlasí alebo nie, Zoro vždy rešpektuje jeho rozhodnutie. Zoro v bojoch príliš hazarduje, nehľadiac na svoj život. Častokrát utrpel zranenia, ktoré by normálneho človeka zabily, ale on sa to pokúša ustáť vďaka svojej sile vôle. Napríklad jazva od Mihawka na hrudi alebo Luffyho bolesť, ktorú mu predal Kuma. Kvôli tomu často býva v obväzoch kvôli krvácaniu a získal viac jaziev než ktokoľvek iný v posádke. Vďaka tejto svojej nature tieto zranenia väčšinou ignoruje a púšťa sa do ďalších bojov, aj keď pri tom riskuje svoj vlastný život, pretože sa mu otvárajú ešte nezahojené rany. Zoro ukázal, že aj keď je veľmi zranený, nebojí sa smrti. Zoro je hrdý na svoju reputáciu šermiara a pirátského lovca. Keď dostal odmenu za svoju hlavu v hodnote 60 miliónov beli, ktorá sa potom zdvojnásobila tak si užíval, že jeho odmena je vyššia ako Sanjiho. Avšak aj cez svoju osobnú hrdosť, sa Zoro dokázal skloniť k zemi pre svojich priateľov, ako napríklad pred Kumom aby pomohol Luffymu alebo pred Mihawkom aby ho trénoval. Keď je posádka na ceste na nový ostrov tak trávi čas dvíhaním činiek, odpočivaním len aby bol zobudený Nami, Sanjim alebo (výnimočne) Luffym. Veľmi sa stará o svoje katany a tiská ich k sebe aj keď spí. Naviac bol veľmi nahnevaný keď bola zničená jeho Yubashiri. Miluje alkohol asi na rovnakej úrovni ako Luffy mäso alebo Nami peniaze. Taktiež veľmi často navrhuje veľmi drastické riešenie na jednoduché problémy, ktoré by ostatní brali až ako posledný v možnom najhoršom scenári. Keď sa náhodou pripútali s Usoppom k sebe, navrhol, že jeden z nich si usekne ruku aby mohli obaja bojovať. Zoro žije pre vzrušenie z boja, Appo okomentoval jeho vražednú auru a uznal, že Zoro je "ozajstná beštia" . Keď chce obyčajný človek bojovať so Zorom tak stačí iba Zorov pohľad aby ho odrovnal. Taktiež má vo zvyku sa usmievať keď stretne silnejšieho protivníka, čo znervóznie ako nepriateľ tak aj priatelia. Avšak si stále zachováva chladnú hlavu a obrovské sústredenie, pokiaľ je v stávke omnoho viac. Napríklad, keď mu Ohm stál v ceste pred záchranou Nami a Gan Falla.. Proti Kakuovi kedy na jeho porážke závisel život jedného z posádky. Taktiež ho prešla nafúkanosť keď mu pri boji Shu zničil Yubashiri. Zoro dokáže byť aj dosť vnímavý a navrhnúť dobré logické riešenie v kritických situáciách, ako keď vo Water 7 zhodnotil ako najlepšie sa vysporiadať s tým čo sa dialo - ako Robinina zrada a znovu, keď chcela posádka priviesť späť Usoppa po súboji s Luffym. Zoro bol jediný kto poukázal, že Usopp odišiel od posádky z vlastnej vôle. Rozhodne do vecí sa častejšie púšťa po hlave a necháva výsledok na osude. Zoro sám silno verí v osud, ako napríklad keď v Loguetowne si vyberal Sandai Kitetsu. Po timeskipu naviac povedal pirátom, ktorým zničil ich loď, že môžu viniť osud za to, že sa ocitol na ich lodi. Na rozdiel od osudu, Zoro vôbec neverí v Boha. Keď sa Enel označil za Boha, tak Zora to vôbec nezaujímalo a poznačil, že sa k bohovi nikdy nemodlí. Zoro veľmi uznáva loajalitu a veľmi ťažko odpúšťa niekomu kto ju poruší. Mimoto Zoro veľmi rád rybarí. Orientačný zmysel Aj keď Zoro dokáže byť veľmi vnímavý behom boja, prakticky nemá žiaden zmysel pre orientáciu. Často sa dokáže stratiť všade a vždy si vyberie tú zlú cestu. Zoro dokáže zmiasť aj sám seba, keď povie, že pôjde doprava ale pôjde vľavo. V Enies Lobby Nami ukazovala, že treba výjsť po schodách ale Zoro bežal úplne inde akoby hľadal inú cestu. Dokonca sa vie stratiť,aj keď beží priamou rovnou cestou. Toto robí starostí celej posádke, a hlavne Sanji si z toho robí srandu. Zoro si to ani neuvedomuje, namiesto toho viní posádku, že sa od neho odtrhli. Jeho strašná orientácia je v ňom tak zakorenená, že aj keď mu Moria vzal tieň, tak aj jeho zombík do ktorého bol jeho tieň vložený sa strácal. Po timeskipu bol Zoro prvý, kto sa dostal na Saobody, avšak to Sanjiho dosť prekvapilo. Viacmenej mu pomáhala Perona. Schopnosti Fyzické schopnosti Zorova rýchlosť, reflexy a obratnosť sú mimoriadne. Ukázal, že dokáže udržať tempo so Sanjim, ktorý sa špecializuje na boj s nohami, rovnako u Soru užívateľov Kakuom a Jabrom. Viackrát bolo ukázané, že sa dokáže vyhnúť alebo zablokovať veľmi rýchle útoky (dokonca aj strely z pušiek), ktoré by si normlány človek ani nevšimol Aj keď bol veľmi zarený po boji s Ryumom a Ozom, tak sa stále dokázal vyhnúť Kumovým laserom. Nakoniec Zoro dokázal ustáť všetkú tú bolesť a únavu, ktorú mal v sebe nahromadenú Luffy a k tomu mal aj vlastné zranenia od Kumy a Ryumy. Urobil to aj keď mu Kuma povedal, že môže po tomto zomrieť. Zoro to prežil a keď sa ho Sanji pýtal čo sa stalo tak Zoro odpovedal, že nič sa nestalo. Je nutné podotknúť, že Luffy po boji do bezvedomia ale Zoro to ustál vďaka jeho sile vôle. Avšak neskôr upadol do kómatu na tri dni. Po dvoch rokoch intenzívneho tréningu s Mihawkom sa stal Zoro omnoho silnejším než predtým. Pri jevo prvom výstupe po timekipu bolo ukázané, že dokáže preseknúť veľké objekty. Jedným sekom dokázal preseknúť Pacifistu zatiaľ čo pred dvoma rokmi jedného dokázal iba zťažka poškodiť. Taktiež dokázal poraziť užívateľa Logie, to bolo ukázené, keď porazil Monet a to aj bez toho aby použil Haki a presekol ju napol (s použitím Haki by ju aj zabil). Zoro má obrovskú silu aj bez meča a už aj skôr bol schopný dvíhať obrovské balvany a po timeskipu dokonca celé budovy. Taktiež dokáže ovládať aj nejaké techniky bez použitia mečov a je dosť silný na to aby odrazil ranu od Oza. Šermiarstvo Zoro je silný šermiar, ktorý vie používať jeden, dva alebo aj tri katany (v špeciálnych prípadoch aj žiadne alebo aj deväť katán). Je schopný používať aj vzdušné útoky, kedy k seku použije stlačený vzduch. Brook povedal, že Zoro pužíva "silu deštrukcie". Mutoryu Je to neobvyklý štýl boja, kedy nepužíva žiadnu katanu, Zoro bol k tomu donútený v boji na Davy Back kde ukázal iba jednu techniku: * Tatsu Maki (dračie tornádo) Ittoryu Pri tomto štýle používa len jednu katanu. Najčastejšie používa Wado Ichimonji, ale po timeskipu katany už striedal. S jednou katanou bojuje iba ak nebojuje väžne alebo pre nejaké určité sekacie techniky. Zoro sám o sebe povedal, že v technikách s jednou katanou nie je dobrý. Avšak v priebehu času zapracoval na tejto slabosti a veľa jeho Itturyu techník sú silné. Techniky: Pred timeskipom: * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 liberný kanón) * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (Jednomečový štýl tasenia a schovania meča: Levia Pieseň) * Hiryu: Kaen (Lietajúci drak: Plameň) Po timeskipu: * Yakkodori (Prístavný vták skazy) * Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 liberný kanón) * Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (Jednomečový štýl tasenia a schovania meča: Levia pieseň smrti) * Daishinkan (Veľký dračí menéver) * Baki (Koňský démon) Nitoryu Útoky používané s dvoma katanami. Je to Zorov pôvodný štýl, keď sa učil za šermiara. Po Kuininej smrti začal používať jej meč ako tretí. Techniky: * Taka Nami (Jastrabia vlna) * Sai Kuru (Valiaci sa nosorožec) * Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (Dvojmečový štýl tasenia a schovania meča: Hradná brána) * Nanajuni Pound Ho (72 liberný kanón) * Nigiri (Dvojitý sek): * Toro (Lezenie na vež) * Otoro (Opakované lezenie na vež) * Harimeki (Blesk) * Samon (Piesočné kreslenie) * Maguma (Démonný medveď) * Dai Gekken (Veľký šerm) Santoryu Trojmečový šermírsky štýl kde uživateľ drží dve katany v rukách a tretiu v ústach. Toto je originálny štýl Zora, ktorý on sám vymyslel. V Thriller Barku bol aj zombie so Zorovym tieňom používať santoryu. Zoro vždy trénoval len dvojmečový štýl a po tom čo Kuina zomrela, vzal na seba aj jej sen, stať sa najlepším šermiarom na svete. Naviac požiadal jej otca, aby mu dal jej meč Wado Ichimonji a začal trénovať svoj trojmečový štýl. Wado Ichimonji je meč, ktorý má najčastejšie v puse. Tento štýl mu najviac vyhovuje. Techniky: Pred timeskipom * Oni Giri (Démonný sek) * Yaki Oni Giri (Horiaci démonný sek) * Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri (Sek nočného démona) * Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai (Trojmečový sek, tajná technika: Tri tísic svetov) * Tora Gari (Tygrí lov) * Toro Nagashi (Vznášajúci sa meč vlka) * Tatsu Maki (Dračie tornádo) * Ushi Bari (Býčie rohy) * Gazami Dori (Krabí sek) * Hyakuhachi Pound ho (108 liberný kanón) * Karasuma Gari (Lov démonej vrany) * Gyuki: Yuzume (Býčí démon: statočné kopyto) * Nigori-Zake (Dvojručný silný sek) * Hyo Kin Dama (Leopardí balón * Daibutsu Giri (Veľký Buddhov sek) * Yasha Garasu (Diabolská vrana) Po timeskipu: * Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Trojmečový štýl, tajná technika: Stretnutie šiestich ciest) * Kokuji: O Tasumaki (Čierne lano: Veľké dračí tornádo) * Rengoku Oni Giri (Démoný sek očistce) * Ul-Tora Gari (Extrémny tygrí lov) * Senhachiju Pound Ho (1080 liberný kanón) * Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai (Trojmečový štýl, tajná technika: tri tisíc veľkých svetov) Kyutoryu Je to dodatočná verzia k Zorovmu Santoryu. Je to duševné rozšírenie jeho ducha, čo mu umožňuje strojnásobiť jeho šermírsky potenciál. Techniky: * Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura (Deväťmečový démonný štýl: Asura) * Asura: Ichibugin(Asura: Strieborná hmla) * Asura: Makyusen (Asura: Devät démoných sekov) Kategória:Piráti Kategória:11 Supernov Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:Šermiari Kategória:Lovci odmien